The Project
by Grim-chan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are on probation. A project was given to them to prove they have changed and there will be no fighting anymore. But what happens if one has feelings for the other?. This is my first story, so it's not so good but I decided to post it anyway. Please, don't be harsh. But it would be nice to get some good comments and suggestions. Thank you!


**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Naruto and it's characters... maybe one day, haha.

 _Chapter 1_

Sasuke never knew what attracted him to this certain blonde, Naruto. Such a dobe, deep down Sasuke _knew_ he wanted to be friends with Naruto but he just has a way of provoking the poor blonde and ending up in a fight. They attended the same school, Konoha High, so it wasn't easy to just avoid each other.

"Hey, Dobe", Sasuke called out with a smirk on his face

"What do you want, teme?!" They even had nicknames for each other. "You want me to wipe off that stupid smirk from your stupid face?" Naruto said and some gasps were heard from the crowd that had just come... Who wouldn't want to see a good fight?

No one ever stood up to an Uchiha before but Naruto didn't care. He was going to deal with the Teme right there.

"I'd like to see you try", Sasuke said still smirking

Okay, Sasuke was just asking for it and Naruto didn't even hesitate to throw himself at Sasuke and as always they ended up in the principal's office.

Tsunade, their principal, wasn't so pleased about it. They both knew what she was capable of, with that hot temper of hers, that made them shiver a little.

"I don't give a damn about what made you two fight, but this is your last chance. If I hear of you fighting again, you will be expelled! Do you understand?!" Tsunade started out.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Naruto answered first... Then Sasuke answered looking out the window. "Hai"

"Brat! Now, for your punishment. You will be given a project after school and you both will work on it together. Kakashi-sensei will give you the project after school. This is your last chance, if you blow this up, then it's bye bye, Konoha High" Tsunade explained.

"Wait, you want me to work with him?" Naruto and Sasuke said that at the same time and when they realized it they gave each other dirty looks. Tsunade sighed. She was really getting old for this.

"Yes, and you've been warned. This project will determine your stay in this school. That's all, please get out of my office", She ordered.

They ran out of her office and she sighed again, she knew what she had just put herself into. Trouble. A figure stepped in...

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure about this?"

"Yes... Let's just hope it works. They need each other", Tsunade poured sake in a cup and drank.

Naruto wasn't so happy about the expel and project thing. He knew he couldn't afford another school, he just had to ignore the teme for a while, a long while at least till the end of the project. So lost in his thoughts he bumped into someone.

"Sorry", He quickly apologized without looking at who he bumped into.

"Hm, you should watch where you're going", A deep voice said

That voice... Gaara! "Gaara!" Naruto jumped at Gaara and hugged him tight.

"Let...go of me", Gaara did not like being touched. But he could stand Naruto ever since they first me and the little blonde wasn't scared of him, unlike everyone else.

"You won't believe what happened!" Naruto told Gaara all that happened and complained about Sasuke as they walked to their next class.

Somewhere in a class...

"Ah... ah... hrn... ACHOO!", Sasuke frowned and rubbed his nose.

He waited in the class Tsunade had told them to stay after school.

Sasuke wasn't happy about this _project_. Kakashi was going to give them the project, huh? That old pervert!. The dobe wasn't even here yet.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto walk in and take seat.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto grumbled.

"Hn"

Thirty minutes later...

"Yo!"

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!!!", Naruto pointed a finger at him.

"Maa, you see... On my way here, I saw this little puppy stranded. I couldn't just leave it there, so I went to find it's owner and-"

"LIAR!!!"


End file.
